warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolfspear
The Wolfspear is a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter comprised entirely of Primaris Space Marines, created from the lineage of the Space Wolves and raised during the Ultima Founding of 999.M41. They are notable for being the first Space Wolf Successor Chapter created from the gene-seed of Leman Russ since the ill-fated Wolf Brothers. The Wolfspear was created after the end of the Indomitus Crusade by Lord Commander of the Imperium Roboute Guilliman from the ranks of his Unnumbered Sons. They were tasked with guarding the Pit of Raukos to prevent any further use of that Warp rift by the Forces of Chaos to assault the nearby Imperial worlds. The Astartes of the Wolfspear were not happy with being placed permanently on garrison duty, hoping to remain on the frontlines of battle, as befit true sons of Leman Russ. The Astartes of the Wolfspear suffer from a deep burden -- though they know their progenitors, the Space Wolves, have accepted Primaris Space Marines like them into the ranks of their Chapter, there are still many within the Space Wolves who have not yet decided whether to accept Primaris Astartes as true inheritors of the legacy of the Wolf King. Their Chapter homeworld is located at 108/Beta-Kalapus-9.2 in Wilderness Space. Chapter History .]] Notable Campaigns *'Guardians of the Pit of Raukos (Unknown Date.M42)' - During the Indomitus Crusade, Guilliman and his forces fought a major battle against the forces of Chaos who had emerged from the Pit of Raukos, an ancient Warp rift located in the star system that orbited the dying sun designated 108/Kapalus-9. The Pit was an old anomaly, predating the violent turbulence in the Warp that had created the Great Rift and was located in a region of Wilderness Space that had never been claimed by the Imperium during the Great Crusade. The Pit of Raukos was a deep rift in realspace that was used frequently by both daemons and Chaos Space Marine warbands to launch raids into the surrounding Imperial space with relative impunity. Guilliman's Astartes defeated the forces of Chaos near the Pit, finally clearing the system of all the forces of the Archenemy. In the wake of the Imperial victory and after the end of the Indomitus Crusade, Guilliman ordered the creation of the Wolfspear Chapter of Primaris Space Marines from among the remaining members of the Unnumbered Sons to take up permanent garrison duties near the Pit of Raukos. Their purpose was to prevent the Warp rift from ever being used by the servants of the Ruinous Powers again. This was an unpopular decision with the Primaris Space Marines of the newborn Wolfspear, who sought always to remain on the front lines of the Imperial counteroffensive as they believed proper for true scions of Leman Russ. Notable Wolfspears *'Sergeant Bjarni Arvisson' - Bjarni Arvasson was originally a Sergeant in command of an Inceptor Squad in the Unnumbered Sons, the nine Legion-sized forces created by Roboute Guilliman which comprised half of the Primaris Space Marines created during the Ultima Founding who were not placed within the normal Adeptus Astartes Chapter structure. He, along with many of his Space Wolves-derived brethren, were formed into the Wolfspear Chapter to guard the Pit of Raukos. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Wolfspear's Chapter colours are a light grey torso and helm, with appendages and backpack in dark grey. Chapter Badge The Wolfspear's Chapter badge is a white image of two wolves in profile to either side of a white diamond with a dark grey spear in its centre. Trivia The Wolfspear Chapter badge and colours were created by a fan group, the Blades of Greymane, over Twitter and were accepted as official canon by an impressed Guy Haley, the Warhammer 40,000 author and creator of the Wolfspear. The design was made by group members Khloros and Berenal and adapted from a concept conceived of by their fellow member Lithiaris for their gaming group logo. Sources *''Dark Imperium'' (Novel) by Guy Haley, Chs. 6, 15 *Guy Haley Twitter Feed es:Lanza del Lobo Category:R Category:Imperium Category:Primaris Space Marines Category:Space Wolves Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultima Founding